Airko
Airko is a Toa of Air. Biography Airko lived on Nynrah, but did not work for the Nynrah Ghosts. He was transformed into a Toa by a Toa from his village, who was killed by the Dark Hunters shortly after. Airko then decided to leave Nynrah, and the Nynrah Ghosts gave him an Air sword before he left. He traveled to other islands as part of an attempt to explore the Matoran universe. He's always been consider an adventurous Toa amongst the many islands he's traveled throughout the Matoran Universe. While he was a novice Toa, he was trained by another Toa named "Galyku". At one point, a warrior known as Tarnos informed him of an epic battle occurring in Karda Nui, in which two Order of Mata Nui operatives, Brutal and Kylord, were fighting Makuta Tazzuk. Airko agreed that he would go to Karda Nui and help them, and Tarnos gave him adaptive armor and a Midak Skyblaster. Along his way, he encountered a Toa known as Cyrax, and told her of his mission. Cyrax decided that she wanted to go as well. Airko agreed to let her travel with him, and they both went to Karda Nui. Airko then goes to Karda Nui alongside Cyrax and Drogu, and ends up rescuing Kylord from a small group of Rahkshi. He helped out "Brutal" and the other Toa during certain missions: such as Fearack's surprise attack and the battle against the Beserk Beast. He ends up being dragged by Fearack on a small island in the Swamp, dealting with him, Grekk, Insorz, Barornox and a number of Makuta servants, until a warrior named "Nitron" intervene, surprised attack the Makuta until the remaining Makuta retreated. He then introduces himself towards Airko, and told him to follow him, as he was looking for "someone." Unfortunately, Nitron would end up finding who he was looking for dead inside the Swamp's water; it was Toa Galyku, a Toa that Airko knew well (as she was his trainer when he was a novice). Airko wanted to keep her mask, to "keep a piece of her with him", while Nitron took out her heartstone for reasons he didn't explain. They were both ambushed by Makuta Intor, and fought the Makuta alongside their other allies, but were briefly knocked out by Intor's power of darkness. He is currently heading towards Makuta Tazzuk's lair with his allies. Powers and equipment Airko can create, control, and absorb the element of Air. He bears a Kanohi Mahiki, mask of illusion, which allows him to turn invisible. After his armor upgrade, he was given an advanced air blade and a Midak Skyblaster. Personality and traits Airko is an adventurous Toa, liking to explore new islands and areas that he has never been to before. He also has a pretty good sense of humor, and can be quite a challenge when in combat. Trivia *Airko's original wings are a part of his adaptive armor, not a part of the Toa's actual form. However, in "War of Brutality", he recieves an upgrade that not only partially changes his color scheme and appearance, but also gives him wings that are attached to his anatomy. *Airko's name was inspired by YouTuber EDICTART'S Kario. *Aside from the fact that he's not entirely an associate of the Order, he is sometimes considered as a servant of the Order of Mata Nui.for doing unintentional deeds for the Order (such as causing a Rahi fight to break loose within an Brotherhood farm). *Airko will also be an important character in "War of Brutality", being featured as one of the elite Toa in combat while battling against Tazzuk's forces in Karda Nui. There will be more info on Airko's past life before coming to Karda Nui with Cyrax and Drogu. Appearances *''The Brutal Mission'' (First Appearance) *''War of Brutality'' Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Toa of Air